


I'm Pregnant

by thatanxiousblonde



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: A one shot, F/M, an extension of GG:AYITL, i dont even know what to call this, with a cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanxiousblonde/pseuds/thatanxiousblonde
Summary: The revivals final words were -I'm Pregnant.This is the start of what I would absolutely kill for if the series kept going from where it left off, although if I'm honest I know it would never happen like this.Rory has to decide if she should tell Logan about her pregnancy, or if she's going to take it on alone.





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote December 19th, 2016. I honestly don't remember writing most of it and have no idea what I was planning on happening for another part. I also didn't really look into any potential writing mistakes I could have made, so sorry in advance!! It's probably similar to loads of Rory x Logan stories out there, but I thought I'd give it a share anyways... enjoy!

“I’m pregnant.” The words stumbled out of her easier than she thought they would, but it didn’t make the expression on Lorelai's face any easier to deal with. She didn’t say anything, and Rory wondered if she’d ever been able to make her speechless before. The silence was painfully tense and making her queasy.  
Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but looked hesitant. Rory knew she was dying to ask if it was Logan’s. It was all over her face, the disappointment, and general dislike that she’d always had for him. The only time Lorelai ever seemed okay with Logan was when Richard had a heart attack back in two thousand seven and he dropped everything to be there for the Gilmores, something Christopher wasn’t capable of doing despite being married to Lorelai at the time.  
“I…” Lorelai shook her head and looked at Rory. “When did you find out?”  
“Yesterday.”  
Lorelai nodded and looked back out over the town. “Are you going to tell him?”  
“I don’t know. I.. I don’t know what to do.”  
“You aren’t planning on running away and raising it all on your own, right?” Lorelai joked, and Rory let out a breathless laugh as tears started to form.  
“No, but I might accidentally abandon it in a bucket.” She sobbed, as Lorelai scooted closer and hugged her tightly against her chest. “What am I going to do? I can’t even take care of myself, how am I supposed to add a baby to the equation?.”  
“You just figure it out as you go kid. It worked out fine for me.” Lorelai smiled, petting Rory's hair.  
Rory didn’t know how long they just sat there like that, but eventually, she had calmed down and the two separated.  
“Way to steal the day's thunder kid.” Lorelai teased lightly, bumping against Rory’s shoulder. Rory let out a strangled breathy laugh and shook her head.  
“Hey, technically you got married yesterday so I'm in the clear.”  
“I got married last night.” Lorelai smiled, sighing at the thought. “Feels like it’s been years already.”  
“That’s what happens when you live with your husband for nine years before getting hitched.”  
“What can I say, had to make sure he’d fed me right.” Lorelai laughed, before looking over at the diner. “Speaking of which, I do believe we could do with a breakfast.”  
Their talk about what to do next about the pregnancy had been put on hold for now, but Rory didn’t really mind. Today was supposed to be about Lorelai and Luke, and that’s exactly what it would be about. Kirk had decorated the town square beautifully and Sookie had spent hours on end preparing the perfect wedding cake and menu. She was sure that Lorelai would wait until later to really talk this through with her and tell her the brutally honest opinion she’d already started formulating in her head because right now they both needed to be happy and excited for this wedding.  
And that’s exactly what they did. After a breakfast big enough to feed a small army, Rory went home, changed into her bridesmaid dress, put on a smile and pretended for a few hours that her life wasn’t drastically changing with each passing second. She stood behind her mother and cheered the loudest when Luke and Lorelai were pronounced Husband and Wife. She delivered a beautiful speech at the reception, telling everyone how thrilled she was that her mom was finally marrying the man who was like a father to her in more ways than she could very express, and snuck in a few references that others would miss but brought Lorelai to tears.  
She watched Emily and Lorelai dance together in place of the father-daughter dance, as she danced with Luke. They’d picked one of Richard's favorite songs, and it had made her tear up. Jess asked her to dance and she’d happily accepted, spending most of the night making a fool out of herself on the dance floor.  
When she got home late that night to an empty house now that Lorelai and Luke were off on their honeymoon, she let out a sigh and fell onto the couch. She’d managed to go a whole day without thinking too much about the tiny life growing inside her, but now there weren’t any distractions and she’d already started making lists of everything she needed to do.  
At the top of her list, was deciding if she was going to tell Logan. The debate had been quietly going on in the back of her head since she saw those two pink lines on the pregnancy test, but now it was brought up front and center.  
Not telling him felt wrong, but she couldn’t just drop it on his lap with everything going on. He was going to get married soon and had the responsibility of running his share of HPC. She didn’t want to mess those things up for him because he deserved the chance to prove himself. To be happy with Odette and to start a family on his own time, when he was ready. Not to mention how Mitchum and Shira would take the news of an illegitimate Huntsberger child.  
There was also the fact that they’d said goodbye. That night in New Hampshire was supposed to be their last, as they parted ways on mutual terms. Sure, she’d wanted him to stay but she knew he had responsibilities now and it would be selfish of her to ask him to give that all up for her, especially when she was so lost as to what was next for her. So instead she made sure he got back to the life that was waiting for him back in London and pushed down any feelings that had resurfaced after spending so much time with him.  
She’d almost fallen asleep on her spot on the couch when her phone started blaring. It had to be at least three o’clock in the morning, and for a brief second, she was worried that something had gone wrong and Lorelai or Emily was in the hospital hurt. A whole new level of worry overtook her when she saw whose name was flashing across her screen.  
Logan.  
She stared at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out if she was just hallucinating or not. She slowly swiped right and pressed the phone to her ear.  
“Rory?” Logan asked, and Rory’s breath caught in her throat. She was going to have to tell him, before this call ended, regardless of why he was calling. There was no way she could keep it from him.  
“L-L-logan, hi.” She eventually stuttered out, trying to figure a way to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest. “Uhm… hi.”  
Logan sighed on the other end of the line, sounding hesitant. “How are you?”  
“I-...” She paused and took a deep breath. “‘M okay. Are you?"  
“I left Odette.” He spoke so fast she almost didn’t catch what he said.  
“Wh-what?”  
“I couldn’t go through with it, Ace. I got back from New Hampshire and realized that this isn’t what I want in life.”  
Rory couldn’t find it within her to formulate a response, so she just sat there speechless and in shock. This couldn’t be happening, she must be dreaming.  
“Rory?”  
“Sorry, I.. I’m just processing.” She mumbled, trying to find it within herself to tell him the news now.  
“I was just settling for the life my father wanted, and that’s not who I'm supposed to be. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love.”  
“How did Mitchum take the news?”  
“Not well, considering he made me hand in my resignation from HPC.” Logan laughed breathlessly.  
“He kicked you out of HPC? Logan...” Rory couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“It’s fine. I’d been looking at leaving before the engagement with Odette anyways, so there are some offers on the table. But that’s not why I called.”  
“What?”  
“Ace, I-...I called because life without you in it is boring. When we said goodbye in New Hampshire, the whole flight back to London I felt numb. Then I got home and looked at Odette and the life I’d created in London and I felt nothing.”  
“Logan…” Rory started, but Logan cut her off before she could get much out.  
“So yesterday I called it all off and booked the next flight out to Hartford,” Logan explained, and Rory felt like she’d sweat through her bridesmaids dress with how fast her heart was racing.  
“You’re in Hartford?”  
“I was.” He paused as he said this and Rory heard a car rolling up the driveway. She felt dizzy as she stood up and went to the window. Sure enough, a town car was parked in outside. She stumbled back to rest on the couch to regain some balance. “Until about twenty minutes ago.”  
“I-”  
“Rory I don’t want a no strings attached relationship with you. We tried that once already. I want to be in a relationship with you. And only you, if you’ll have me.” He was at the door now, and she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to have already answered it or not. She was quick to swing open the door before he could ring the doorbell, and even though she knew he was on the other side of the door she was still taken away with the sight of him on her porch.  
“Hi.” He smiled, and Rory felt her stomach flip.  
“Logan.” She sighed before her stomach betrayed her and she had to beeline it to the bathroom. Logan followed in behind her and was quick to help pull her hair back.  
“Have a little too much to drink last night, Ace?” He teased. It was now, like this that she knew she had to tell him. Kneeling over the toilet, having just thrown up in front of him in the bathroom she’d once cried over him in. After he just willingly walked out on all the reasons she told herself were keeping her from considering not telling him.  
“Logan, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
